fsafandomcom-20200215-history
Flag of the Federated States of Antarctica
The flag of the Federated States of Antarctica, also known as the Gated Banner, is a flag of red-blue-red, with seven, white stars in the central, blue field. The flag was designed by Devon Moore in 12009, but a varied version would be adopted from the original proposal. Design Colors The official colors of the flag are the traditional , , and . The colors were selected by President Powell to honor the historic colonial nations of Antarctica, particularly after the flag colors of , , , , , , the , and the . The original proposal by Moore was to use and (particularly sky blue), as these were inspired by the two proposed flags for Antarctica. The original color scheme would be reused for the Flag of Bellinsgauzenia (but replacing blue with purple). Canadian pale According to the designer, the flag was inspired by the (often called a ), but flipped vertically (making the flag a ). In the Antarctic flag, two red bands are placed on the hoist (point closest to the pole) and fly (point farthest from the pole) of the flag. Each band is one fifth (1/5) the size of the whole flag. A blue band is located in the center. This band is thee fifths (3/5) the width of the entire flag. Seven stars Much like the , the flag of the FSA contains one star for each state in the federation. The seven stars are placed in a circle, with the star's base pointing towards the center of the flag. The original design placed the stars in a randomized order, which could be misinterpreted as the . Each star was placed in the order of their capital, represented by an invisible map of Antarctica within the blue field. Symbolism Moore has proposed that the flag design will represent a federation keeping Antarctica pure. The blue field with seven stars represents the Antarctic and the states. The two red bands represent a "gate" keeping the federation together, but also keeping Antarctica pure from the rest of the world and securing the sovereignty of the continent. It is because of this that the name "Gated Banner" has been used to desctibe the flag. Historic flags First national flag The first flag of the Federated States of Antarctica was a variant of the , defaced with seven, red stars in the center. The flag was in use from March 17, 12009 until August 22 of the same year. Unlike the future designs, the first flag had a ratio of 2:3. "Gated Constellation" The second flag design was proposed by Devon Moore in August 12009. Virtually similar to the current flag, but with the seven stars placed randomly across the blue field. This design, known as the "Gated Constellation" (in reference to the random placement of the stars), was inspired by the , which also places its stars in a randomized design. In reality, the design is meant to represent the location of the many island states, as viewed by a map. In the case for the second flag, the design was placed about to represent the capital of the state, as placed on an invisible map of Antarctica in the central blue field. The Gated Constellation was adopted on August 22, 12009, and was finally replaced by the current design on August 17, 12011. Gallery File:Flag of the Federated States (easy).svg|A variant of the flag using direct colors. File:Gated Constellation.jpg|A real flag (Second National flag). File:FSA flag variant.svg|A variant showing the continent rather than the stars. Moore has proposed this flag be used as an "Antarctic home rule and sovereignty flag." Flag-map of Antarctica.png|Flag-map of Antarctica External links * Flag. Federated States of Antarctica Forum (dead link) Category:Flags